Necromancy Bloodline
There is power in death, power in the existence beyond death — undeath. You focus not on death, but on that which comes after death. The powers of negative energy flow freely throughout your body, providing an enigmatic strength from breaking the shackles of life. Death is not the end; for you, it is just the beginning. You have delved into the realm beyond life; its secrets course through your veins. Spells Arcana When you cast any spell from the school of necromancy that affects others (including animating or creating undead), you gain temporary hit points equal to the spell level being cast + your Charisma modifier. These points last for a number of minutes equal to your class level. Abilities Channel Death (Su) At 1st level, you may channel negative energy as a standard action to either heal undead or damage living creatures within 30 feet of your position for 1d6 points of damage + ½ your class level. When used to damage living creatures, a Will save is allowed to reduce the damage by half with a DC equal to 10 + ½ your class level + your Charisma modifier. This power does grant you access to feats that may be used to alter or modify channeling positive or negative energy. You may use this power 3 + your Charisma modifier times per day. Undying Companion (Su) At 3rd level, you may animate a single medium sized or smaller humanoid as a skeleton that follows your commands. The animated cohort is mindless but is treated as the Druid’s animal companion, with your effective druid level equal to your class level -2. The undead cohort uses the animal companion’s HD, base attack, and saving throws, though as undead the companion uses its Charisma to determine any modifiers to Fort saves and hit points. The companion does not gain any skills but gains all of the advantages of the undead type and the skeleton template. The companion may apply the same tricks that may be granted to a trained animal. If the companion is lost or destroyed, you may create another one after performing a ritual lasting 24 hours and costing 500 gp. You may only have one undying companion at a time. If you attempt to create another one, the previous companion immediately crumbles to dust. Resist Death’s Touch (Su) At 9th level, you gain a bonus to any saving throw versus death effects, negative energy drain or damage, fear or other spells or spell-like abilities from the school of necromancy equal to ½ your class level. Death’s Kiss (Su) At 15th level, when you cast a necromantic spell that conjures or creates undead, those created gain bonus hit points equal to ½ your class level and gain a bonus to any saving throws versus effects that would damage, turn, or destroy them equal to your Charisma modifier. Master of Death (Su) At 20th level, you are treated as undead in regards to the effect of channeling of positive or negative energy. You are immune to negative level effects and gain damage reduction 5 versus either bludgeoning or slashing attacks (chosen when this power is gained).Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited